


Misconception / Заблуждение

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Happy Ending, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Soulmates, Understanding Magnus Bane, episode coda, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: — Александр, мне кажется, ты заблуждаешься, считая, что был более эмоционально разбит от нашего расставания, чем я.Алек и Магнус разговаривают о своей разлуке.





	Misconception / Заблуждение

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [Misconception](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13412277/chapters/30730860)

Их дорога обратно к лофту проходила в тишине. Алек полагал, у них обоих было многое на уме. Магнус предложил создать портал, поднимая руку изящным взмахом, кольца сверкнули в свете уличных фонарей, пока Алек не протянул руку вперед, обхватывая длинными пальцами его запястье, останавливая.

— На сегодня хватит, – охотник позволил себе провести пальцами вниз по ладони Магнуса, пока их пальцы не переплелись. Он почувствовал, что выдохнул, даже не осознавая, что задерживал дыхание, пока не ощутил, как Магнус мягко сжимает его руку в ответ.

Алек чувствовал себя шатко. Его мир был словно выбит из колеи – будто он шел вразрез со своим окружением. Пока они шли, парень опустил взгляд на их сцепленные руки. Магнус сказал, что думал ему придется выбирать между ним и нижним миром. Только вот на самом деле нет. Но что это значило? Были ли они опять официально вместе? Продолжат ли с того, на чем остановились – деля кровать и говоря друг другу признания в любви? Или вновь начнут сначала? Кроме того, если бы Валентин не умер, Магнус все равно был бы с ним холоден и называл _Сумеречным Охотником_ тем скучным презрительным тоном?

Алек сильно нервничал из-за этого. Его живот скручивало спазмами, а в горле словно ком застрял. Все, что он знал – он не мог потерять Магнуса. Только не снова. Какими бы ни были его условия – Лайтвуд на все согласен.

— О чем задумался, дорогой? – шелковый голос Магнус пронзил тишину, пока они медленно шли по тихой улице, и Алек повернулся в его сторону.

— Просто счастлив быть здесь с тобой, вот и все, – на лицо парня закралась небольшая улыбка.

— Как и я, Александр, – Магнус снова сжал его пальцы в своих. Как всегда, Алек немного растаял изнутри, когда маг произнес его полное имя.

Они дошли до высотного здания быстрее, чем ему бы хотелось. Дело бы не в том, что он не хотел возвращаться домой с Магнусом. _Ангела ради, конечно он хотел_. Он просто думал, что их колебание на краю пропасти безопаснее, чем то, что ждет их внутри.

Маг открыл двери лофта щелчком пальцев, но остановился, когда понял, что Алек словно приклеился к полу в фойе.

Парень открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, что угодно, но слова где-то застряли, и он понял, что качнулся вперед, опираясь руками на бедра для устойчивости. В его голове разносился легкий шум, и он отдаленно слышал, как Магнус обеспокоенно звал его по имени. Холодный воздух лофта, всегда с примесью чего-то терпкого, омыл его, и Алек заставил себя глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Он почувствовал нежные поглаживания на своей спине, пока его сердцебиение приходит в норму.

_Что это, черт возьми, было?_

— Александр? Эй, эй, посмотри на меня, – охотник ощутил теплые ладони на своих щеках, металл колец Магнуса нагревался от его кожи. – Что случилось, Сумеречный Охотник?

Вдох Алека застрял в горле – такой контраст по сравнению с последним разом, когда эти слова срывались с губ Магнуса.

— Я…я думаю у меня была небольшая паническая атака или что-то такое. Я в порядке, – он смог выдавить полуулыбку, слегка рассмеявшись.

Магнус выглядел так, словно хотел оспорить это, но парень не дал ему на это возможности.

— Я в порядке, Магнус. Честно.

— Я хотел сделать нам коктейли, – начал Магнус, потянув парня к гостиной, – но возможно, ромашковый чай будет лучше, – закончил он, пристально смотря на Алека.

— Я буду то же, что и ты, – заверил охотник.

Магнус оглядел его сверху вниз, беспокойство пронзало его черты, хотя на губах играла мягкая улыбка.

— Хорошо. Ну, что ж, почему бы тебе тогда не переодеться во что-то более комфортное? – маг потянул крутку с плеч парня, вытаскивая руки из рукавов, и взмахом руки отослал предмет одежды с глаз долой.

Алек сцепил руки за спиной, чтобы не заламывать пальцы, и немного склонил голову к Магнусу.

— Я ничего с собой не взял, – он выдавил напряженный смешок. – Так что это мой наивысший уровень удобства, Магнус.

— Ты забыл, где находится шкаф, дорогой? Возьми что-нибудь со своей полки, – Магнус вопросительно на него посмотрел.

— У меня все еще есть полка? – вопрос вырвался сам, голос полон шока, и маг удивленно уставился на Лайтвуда.

— Ты думал, что я выброшу всю твою одежду? – поддразнил он, но Алек утвердительно кивнул, что, кажется, согнало любой намек на веселье с лица Магнуса.

— Да. То есть, типа, я думал, что ты, – охотник поднял руку и пошевелил пальцами в гораздо менее элегантном олицетворении Магнуса, использующего магию, – или не знаю, сжег ее или что-то такое.

Маг смотрел на него, широко раскрыв глаза, в которых читалась также уязвимость, и Алек поспешил объясниться.

— Я бы не злился или еще что, так что не расстраивайся. Просто, именно это обычно и происходит, не так ли? – у парня пересохло в горле, а живот скрутило. Он не хотел говорить об этом, а наоборот, чтобы у него была возможность промотать время вперед, где они с Магнусом снова на одной волне. – Пары расстаются, потому сжигают одежду друг друга и, не знаю, занимаются сексом с неправильными людьми.

— Ты был с кем-то другим?

— Конечно же, нет, я влюблен в _тебя_ , – из-за возмутительного вопроса Алек с отвращением фыркнул, из-за чего немного брызнул слюной. Его ответ был сказан так, что в нем явно подразумевалось _пф, понятное дело_.

— Но ты подумал, что я мог бы? – голос мага был обманчиво мягок, брови высоко подняты, и парень почувствовал, как по позвоночнику пробежал холодок. Он с мольбой посмотрел в глаза Магнуса.

— Нет..это просто то, что я понял из всех этих глупых шоу примитивных, которые Иззи заставляла меня смотреть, – Лайтвуд закатил глаза. – В одном такой шоу, пара взяла перерыв и…

У Магнуса вырвался изумленный смех.

— Дорогой, ты не можешь судить о наших отношениях по тому, что ты видишь в ситкомах, – его вздох был полон печали и разочарования.

— Как, черт возьми, я должен был это знать? Ты мой первый… во всем, – Алек пришлось бороться с желанием скрестить руки в защитном жесте. Он замолчал, и маг ободряюще улыбнулся, побуждая продолжить. Лайтвуд заговорил тихо, его голос дрожал. – Это не я захотел расстаться. И это не обвинения, я тебя не виню. Я понимаю, почему ты ушел от меня – я подорвал твое доверие. И я знаю, как редко ты позволяешь своим защитным стенам пасть и я… я не могу понять, как заполучил его обратно, – он проглотил ком в горле.

— Но хочу сказать, что не злился бы, если бы ты сделал что-то из этого. Сжигание одежды и… – он замолчал, потому что действительно не хотел вновь это произносить, прежде чем печально продолжить. – Мое сердце разбилось бы еще чуточку больше, но я бы не сердился. Просто твое сознание находилось в месте отличном от моего. Ты был на меня зол, не хотел видеть, не хотел говорить, и я просто… был разбит. Я не думал ни о чем, кроме работы. Это все, о чем я позволял себе думать, а то иначе я не смог бы функционировать вовсе.

Воздух был тяжел от всего, что Алек только что высказал, и в какой-то момент Магнус потерял контроль над гламуром, потому что его сияющие кошачьи глаза смотрели прямиком на парня. Магнус без гламура был невероятно красив. Алек часто ловил себя на том, что просто с благоговением смотрел на него, поражаюсь тому, что это абсолютно ошеломляющая душа посмотрела в его сторону.

Магнус подошел ближе, пока они не оказались грудь к груди. Он наклонил голову, глаза сверкали, и Алек почти забыл, как дышать.

— Александр, мне кажется, ты заблуждаешься, считая, что был более эмоционально разбит от нашего расставания, чем я. Что мое холодное к тебе отношение было из-за безразличия, – Бейн не отвел взгляда, когда провел ладонями вверх по рукам охотника, обнимая за шею, и парень резко вдохнул. Магнус пах сандалом и щепоткой корицы и все, чего ему хотелось – зарыться носом в золотую кожу на шее и просто дышать. – Потому что уверяю, это очень далеко от истины. Ты думаешь, что признаваясь тебе в любви, для меня это просто слова? Что для тебя они несут более глубокий смысл, чем для меня? – голос Магнуса был словно мед. Алек с облегчением понял, что маг не злился, а скорее был искренне любопытным.

Охотник разжал руки и положил их на бедра Магнуса, нежно поглаживая шелк его пиджака.

— Нет, конечно нет. Я знаю, что ты любишь меня, Магнус. Ты бы не говорил этого, если бы не имел в виду. Это просто… другое. Ты – любовь всей моей жизни. Для меня никогда не будет кого-то другого, – Алек улыбнулся, довольный этой мыслью. Его руки теперь легли на поясницу мага. – Для меня это честь любить тебя. Но только лишь потому, что ты – любовь всей моей жизни, это не значит, что я – твоей. Поэтому, я думаю, тебе легче уходить от людей, когда это необходимо. Уйти от _меня_ было легче. 

Магнус двигался так быстро, что Алеку потребовалось мгновение на осознание, что пара мягких розовых губ прижималась к его собственным. Руки на его шее теперь сжимали в кулак волосы, когда язык с мягким вздохом раздвинул его губы. Он погрузился в поцелуй, наслаждаясь затягивающим вкусом Магнуса – сладким и терпким, с оттенком коктейля, который он недавно выпил. В отличие от того, что был в переулке, этот поцелуй глубокий, и охотнику не было стыдно за звук собственных стонов. Когда маг отстранился, Алек потянулся за ним, хватаясь за своего любимого и наклоняясь за большим. Это было словно взрыв, из их ртов доносились небольшие вздохи, пока губы встречались и расставались, и снова встречались.

Почти задыхаясь, Алек разорвал поцелуй и наклонился, прижимаясь ко лбу Магнуса своим, глаза мага были закрыты и он тихо пытался отдышаться.

— Я был холоден с тобой потому, что если бы я не был, то разбился бы. Я висел на волоске, и могу честно сказать, умер бы Валентин или нет, я бы вернулся к тебе, – прошептал мужчина, прежде чем поднять взгляд на Алека, его кошачьи глаза блестели. – Но я просто был так зол. И я знаю, почему ты утаил от меня информацию о мече. Понимаю твои причины. Знаю, что ты не пытался меня предать, но…

— Но я так и сделал.

— Да. Хоть и я не переставал любить тебя, Алек, ни на минуту.

— Спасибо Ангелу за это, – парень облегченно усмехнулся.

— Ты тоже любовь всей моей жизни, Александр, – охотник почувствовал, как бешено забилось его сердце. – Еще одна причина, почему я был так зол – я занимался исследованием того, как стать смертным ради тебя, и без возможности доверять…

— Ты был что? Ты… ради меня? – парень вдохнул и сжал плечи Магнуса.

— Я пытался представить, как мне прожить вечность без тебя, и просто не смог. Я любил сильно и терял любимых раньше, и эти моменты были мучительны, но проходить через все это с тобой? – он притянул парня для быстрого, жесткого поцелуя. – Я не могу. Ты моя истинная родственная душа, Александр. И я верю в это всем сердцем, каждым миллиметром моего существа, – Алек почувствовал, как окольцованный большой палец мага провел по его скулам, и вдруг понял, что начал плакать, даже не заметив. 

— Тогда, думаю, могу смело сказать, что я искал способы стать бессмертным. Мысль о том, что я тебя оставлю…если есть возможность быть с тобой, я хочу найти ее, Магнус. Я хочу быть с тобой так долго, настолько ты захочешь. Но ты Верховный маг Бруклина – слишком особенный, чтобы стать смертным, слишком важен для своих людей, – серьезно сказал Лайтвуд. – Возможно, заклинание или руна. Может, Клэри могла бы… она создавала собственные руны.. 

— Ладно, Сумеречный Охотник, – сказал Магнус с нежностью, благодаря которой из этой фразы полностью исчезла колкость, присутствующая там еще утром. – Мы можем поспорить завтра, кто более важен и какой из вариантов лучше исполнить. Но пока, дорогой, я считаю, что нам не помешает сон. Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но ты практический падаешь в мои руки от истощения.

Алек на самом деле не заметил, что едва стоит на ногах, пока Магнус об этом не сказал. Он закрыл лицо, словно от одной только мысли об этом его настигла зевота.

— Прости, – парень слегка улыбнулся. – Я почти не спал.

— Как и я. Пошли, дорогой.

Магнус провел по рукам охотника, переплетая их пальцы, и они без лишних слов отправились в спальню. Бейн щелкнул пальцами свободной руки, отчего на секунду всполохнул вихрь голубых искр. Алек оказался без футболки, в клетчатых сине-зеленых пижамных штанах, Магнус – в шелковых темно бордовых.

Они забрались под теплое одеяло, и Алек свернулся вокруг своего парня, почувствовав умиротворение впервые за, казалось бы, вечность.

Магнус прижался к нему и вздохнул.

— _Aku cinta kamu, tercinta._ **(1)**

Алек поцеловал мага в макушку, вдыхая запах сандала и корицы.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, – пробормотал он, закрыв глаза. С исчезнувшей с сердца боли, он заснул довольно быстро, впервые за дни уверенный – что бы ни произошло завтра утром, они справятся вместе. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. "Я люблю тебя, любимый"


End file.
